Never let go
by xX-Natasja-Xx
Summary: Richard has a fight with Kate and is afraid that he really messed things up, will his best friend Derek Shepherd be able to help him solve things with Kate?.. Please R&R. ONESHOT.


**Never let go.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Castle or Derek Shepherd from Grey's Anatomy. Just like to make up my own stories using them. If you want you can buy me the rights of the show and give them to me.. but until then not mine.

**Summary:** Richard has a fight with Kate and is afraid that he really messed things up, will his best friend Derek Shepherd be able to help him solve things with Kate?  
Please R&R. ONESHOT.  
**  
xX-Natasja-Xx**

"Kate it isn't what it looked like" Richard pleaded as he looked at her, they were at his book signing.

Kate shot him an angry look "Don't tell me that my eyes lie Richard, just let me alone and don't try to suck it up" Kate Beckett said as she walked away from him.

Richard sighed and went back to his readers to sign their books.

* * *

Later that afternoon Richard sighed as he took a big gulp of his beer and picked up his phone. He dialed the number he called once a month. He listened to the tone while waiting for someone to pick up at the other side of the line.

"Derek Shepherd" The voice on the other side of the line answered

"Hey Derek, its Richard.. Castle" he said, knowing that Derek's boss was Called Richard "I need your help" he said as he let out a deep breath "I messed things up with Kate"

"Whoo calm down.. just tell me what happened " Derek said as he heard his friend, he could tell he was all worked up. Derek and Richards friendship goes way back, they met at t and were friends immediately. Richard was also present on his wedding with Addison, and his wedding with Meredith some years back. Even though their ways separated after college, they always stayed in touch with each other, most of the time through the telephone since they both lived on another side.

Richard looked down at his bottle "I really messed up.. at least I think so" Richard answered as he played with the bottle in his hands.

"Well what did you do this time?" Derek asked with a chuckle.

"well" Richard began "I was at my book signing event this afternoon to promote my new book" He took a deep breath before continuing "There was this blond, good looking woman. We talked about my new book and laughed, until she suddenly kissed me. I was shocked at first but when I could think straight I immediately pushed her away." He said as he sighed "Kate witnessed the whole thing and flipped. She walked away and told me to leave her alone.. when I arrived home I noticed that her clothes were gone and I found a note telling me that she needed a break and that she would call me when the baby is born"

Derek felt sad for his friend "and you decided to call me instead of going after her and explain what happened?" he chuckled not believing that Richard didn't went after her.

"Well I tried calling and texting her, I even went to her apartment which she still kept, who knows why" Richard said as he walked towards the refrigerator to get another beer "she didn't respond, I even called her dad but he hadn't heard from her" He explained as tears started to form in his eyes. Yes Richard Castle was the type guy who wasn't afraid to show his emotions "I just don't know what to do next, She and our expecting baby are everything for me, with Alexis of course. And you messed up many times with the woman and always were able to make it up to them, no offence" Richard let out a small laugh "I just figured you would know what to do next, I'm begging you for some good advice"

"you love her?"

"With all my heart"

Derek chuckled "Then what the hell are you doing calling me? Get your writers ass up and go to her" he told his best friend "if you really lobe her then never let her go. No matter what happens. Make her happy just like you always have and never stop chasing after her. Prove her that fairy tales do exist. Prove to her that you aren't like any other guy. Prove to her how much you love her and when you do make sure you never let her go again" Derek said with a cocky smile, which earned him a little slap on the arm from Meredith with a look that said that he was to silly.

Richard just nodded and kept silent for a moment, deep away in his thoughts, processing what Derek just said to him. Suddenly he jumped up from his seat "you are right I should go to her, thanks Derek" He said as he grabbed his coat.

* * *

Richard swore he could hear his heart beating in his throat as he stood in front of the door from her old apartment. He took a deep breath before knocking on the door, knowing that the doorbell wouldn't work. He waited for a couple minutes before knocking again.. and again. After what felt like ages to him the door finally opened, revealing Kate standing there with blood-shot red eyes. He could see that she had been crying for a while. His heart broke at the sight of her being so upset. He also noticed the way she protected her belly, like she was protecting their baby from him.

"what do you want Castle?" She asked him angrily, if looks could kill he definitely would be dead right now.

"you, all I want is you" he blurted out "just let me explain what happened this afternoon Kate, please" he pleaded as he looked at her

Kate sighed "Richard I don't want to do this, listen to your excuses. I get it that you like skinny blondes better than a big whale like me. So please just admit to me that we are over and I will leave you alone and you will leave me alone.. deal?" she cried

Richard felt his heart break into pieces "Kate look at me" he said as he lay his hands on her shoulders "you are beautiful, carrying our baby. I wouldn't want it another way. That woman surprised me, she really did. She was just one of those lunatic fans that though she just could have her way with me. I pushed away Kate, I really did. Because for me you are the only woman in the word" he wiped away some of her tears while his own streamed over his face, before taking her hand in his while placing the other on her belly. "I love you and our baby and I want to spent the rest of my life with you. I want to show you that I would never let you go, no matter what happens, I want to prove to you how much I love you.. And I never wanted to do it like this, but Kate I love you and I would love it if you would do me the honor to become my wife" he asked her as he went to sit on one knee.

Kate smiled a small smile "you really meant everything you just said?" she asked, not sure if she should believe him or not.

"yes I meant everything" he answered her, hoping that she would believe him

Kate was silence for a while, which made Richard really nervous… Then she looked up at him "there is no other woman?" she questioned

Richard let out a chuckle "No other woman, I promise" he answered, still sitting down on one knee.

A smile crossed Kate's face "yes, then I would love to become your wife" she answered his question before they crashed their bodies against the other and kissing each other hungrily.

Richard smiled, and made a mental note to thank Derek.

**xX-Natasja-Xx**

Just a idea that came up at 3am, so I just had to write it down.  
Hope you liked it, please leave a review.


End file.
